


Hermione

by realisticlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticlove/pseuds/realisticlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-      Si vous voulez réussir dans ce monde, il faut jouer la comédie aussi bien que vous le pouvez. Même si je vous inspire de la sympathie, ce qui m’étonnerait fortement, il vous faut rentrer dans les cases et suivre la tendance comme un pauvre petit mouton. Les recherches que j’ai faites sur vous n’ont pas été très concluantes, donc j’imagine que la gentillesse et la compassion n’ont pas du vous aider à vendre beaucoup de papier ces temps-ci. <br/>-	Je vois. Vous avez de l’air de quelqu’un d’assez cynique pour votre âge. Des paroles aussi noires ne peuvent être que le fruit de votre descente aux enfers.<br/>-	Je les prononçais bien avant que toute cette historie sur moi apparaissent. Mais quand vous daignerez allumer votre dictaphone et commencer cette interview, vous pourrez comprendre d’où je viens et ce qui m’a poussé à agir comme je l’ai fait. Arriver à une telle philosophie de vie, aussi noire qu’elle puisse vous paraître, ne vient que lorsque vous êtes confronté à la dureté du monde et à la fausseté des gens qui le composent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione

\- Peut-on commencer ?  
\- Non.

Hermione se leva de la chaise où elle était assise depuis une dizaine de minutes. L’homme assis en face d’elle n’osait la regarder et cela lui déplaisait fortement. C’était un homme d’une trentaine d’année, pâle et chétif, avec de petits yeux bleus à peine visible derrière des lunettes à grande monture qui lui bouffaient le visage. Ses cheveux blonds étaient collés par trop de gel sur sa tête, et il apparaissait à Victoria comme le cliché d’un étudiant intello, coincé et ennuyeux à mourir. Ses mains tremblaient, et la pièce était emplie de cette odeur si particulière de peur et de stress. Victoria détestait cette odeur. Elle détestait les personnes faibles et ce petit bout d’homme en face d’elle ne lui inspirait que du mépris. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui inspirait la confiance. Ce sosie de Stephen Hawking jeune et complètement apeurée ne pouvait décemment pas être méchant ou manipulateur et c’était la raison pour laquelle elle supportait sa présence et qu’elle s’était résolue à tout lui dire. Hermione bascula la tête en arrière puis s’appuya contre sa chaise, le dos plié et son estomac noué qui lui donnait envie de vomir. La pièce n’était pas très grande. Cela semblait être un ancien cagibi. Les murs étaient recouverts d’un papier peint beige décrépi par le temps. Il n’y avait pas de meubles, seulement des canapés neufs qui juraient avec la vétusté de la pièce. Ils étaient installés contre les quatre murs de cet espace confiné mais le plastique qui les entourait prouvait qu’il n’avait pas été ouvert et qu’ils avaient résisté à la poussière contrairement à cette chaise où Hermione était assise et qui lui faisait horreur. Lorsqu’elle s’asseyait, elle anticipait la sortie de quelque blatte qui se serait très bien confondu avec le décor simple et monstrueux de cette pièce. Mais elle se contentait néanmoins de cette chaise qui lui était très inconfortable pour éviter de rester debout durant le temps de l’interview. Cette situation était ridicule. Elle tourna la tête vers son avocat qui était posté contre la porte depuis le début de cette entrevue. Elle sourit. Lui n’avait rien de chétif. C’était un homme grand, roux avec un visage que l’on pourrait qualifier de féminin. Il n’était pas particulièrement beau mais ses yeux gris et ses lèvres pincées lui donnait un certain charme. Un tombeur de ses dames, et sa prestance inspirait un profond respect pour quiconque se trouvait en sa présence. Hermione se résolue à s’assoir non sans soupirer pour communiquer à son interlocuteur qu’elle n’avait pas plus envie que lui d’être là. Non loin de le rassurer, le soupir de la jeune femme, renvoya une charge de tremblements dans les mains du trentenaire. Il relut ses fiches. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les yeux, le gel n’ayant pas duré face à la transpiration abondante du jeune homme. Il eut tout le mal du monde à déchiffrer son écriture, mais au bout de quelques minutes et après avoir subi le bruit des ongles de Hermione sur le bras de la chaise, il se décida à la regarder. Il n’avait pas peur d’elle à proprement parler mais son regard avait quelque chose de froid, de glacial que l’on ne retrouve que dans les yeux de ceux qui ont dû se battre pour exister. Devant l’impatience de la jeune femme, il se racla la gorge et finalement fini par parler.

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous-êtes là ?  
\- Pour redorer mon image. Apparemment les gens ne sont pas très d’accord avec l’image que je véhicule répondis-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
\- Et quelle image pensez-vous véhiculez ?  
\- Aux yeux du monde, je ne suis qu’une connasse profiteuse, enfin c’est ce que j’ai lu dans la presse railla-t-elle.  
\- Ça ne vous fait rien ?  
\- Je m’en fiche complètement. J’ai gagné ma place comme j’ai pu et je ne regrette rien. J’ai été la convoitise de bien des hommes et le fruit de la jalousie des femmes pendant des années. Cependant, ce détail tout le monde l’a oublié. C’est fou comme les gens choisissent de ne se rappeler que de ce qu’ils veulent.   
\- Moi je n’ai pas oublié dit-il avec un sourire.  
\- Comment vous appelé vous ?  
\- Antoine.  
\- Vous êtes stupide Antoine.  
\- Hermione !

L’avocat qui n’avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de l’échange s’avança et pris le bras de la jeune femme. Antoine avait perdu toute l’assurance dont il avait réussi à se doter pendant les quelques phrases échangées. Il avait pâli de nouveau et n’osa pas croiser le regard d’Hermione tandis qu’elle se faisait levé de sa chaise par son avocat. Celui-ci s’excusa auprès d’Antoine puis sortit de la pièce avec Hermione en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu’il la poussa dehors, elle poussa un petit cri d’indignation puis se figea devant le regard froid de son avocat. Il fit les cent pas devant la porte puis appuya ses deux mains sur le mur beige et décrépi qui était du même goût que la pièce où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant. Il soupira.   
\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te faire comprendre que la situation est grave.

\- Arrête de jouer les grands frères, Ron. Tu es mon avocat alors traite moi comme ta cliente.  
\- Tu n’es ma cliente que parce que tu es ma sœur. Laisse-moi te rappeler que je suis le seul qui a bien voulu défendre ta cause.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait pour habitude d’être sous les feux de la rampe, d’être appréciée de tous. Lorsque tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, elle se sentait comme le centre du monde. Les clameurs et les compliments de la foule étaient une douce musique à ses yeux. Mais aujourd’hui le disque était rayé et chaque diffamation, chaque mauvais regard posé sur elle, lui apparaissait comme le venin d’un serpent qui allait la tuer tôt ou tard. Tout le monde était partit. Personne n’était resté à ses côtés après sa chute. Aujourd’hui, elle se raccrochait à son frère car c’était le seul qui lui était resté fidèle. Il avait raison. Pendant l’enquête, elle avait tenté de prendre les meilleurs avocats mais aucun d’eux n’avaient voulu défendre sa cause même en sachant les millions qu’elle offrait. Il fallait qu’elle se rende à l’évidence, elle était seule. Ses traits devenus si durs en public se forçaient à redevenir doux à l’abri des regards. Elle qui n’avait jamais fait d’efforts pour se faire apprécier, se trouvait aujourd’hui obligée de faire des sourires, de bien parler, pour regagner la confiance de ces bourreaux. Et les gens spectateurs de sa défaite n’attendaient que son prochain faux pas pour pouvoir la livrer aux lions dans l’arène. Et ceux-ci étaient affamés. Hermione était fatiguée de devoir jouer un rôle qui ne lui correspondait pas. Manipuler les gens en apparaissant telle qu’elle était, était simple et amusant. Ce rôle de sainte-nitouche qui se repend de ses fautes ne lui collaient pas à la peau et plus elle tentait de se tenir à son image, plus les gens semblaient se rendre compte de la supercherie. Ron lui savait qui elle était. Il était inquiet pour elle. Les yeux de Victoria l’avaient toujours fasciné de par leur transparence. On pouvait y lire, la joie, l’amour, la tendresse, le mépris sans qu’elle n’eut besoin de dire un mot. Lorsqu’ils étaient petits, ce n’étaient pas ses mots, souvent cruels, qui le blessaient, c’était les éclairs que ses yeux lui lançaient lorsqu’il avait mal agi. Malgré la beauté de ses yeux noisette, ils ne reflétaient plus rien aujourd’hui et cela lui faisait peur. Son visage était dur. Ses cheveux étaient raides et lui tombaient sur les épaules. Son front était barré d’une frange qui cachait à moitié ses yeux. Les yeux sont les miroirs de l’âme. Mais cette frange si droite et dure, faisait l’effet d’un voile que l’on aurait déposé sur ses yeux pour qu’il ne puisse plus renvoyer l’image de qui que ce soit. Seule elle, comptait à présent. Ron se devait de la protéger, tout comme Hermione devait se protéger elle-même. C’était eux contre le monde à présent. Ron l’embrassa sur le front puis passa une main derrière son dos pour la faire entrer à nouveau dans la pièce. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et dégagea la frange de son front d’un coup de tête. Elle ouvrit la porte sur l’expression de peur d’Antoine qui ne savait plus à quoi s’attendre. Hermione entra sans un sourire et s’installa sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées, les mains sur son genou.

\- Je voudrais être claire avec vous. Je joue la suite de ma carrière et de ma vie avec vous aujourd’hui. Je ne veux pas déballer mon passé à quelqu’un qui a trop peur de mes réactions ou de mes gestes. Je veux que vous n’ayez pas peur de vous adresser à moi comme à une personne normale. Si vous n’arrivez pas à vous comporter comme un professionnel, j’irai payer les services de quelqu’un d’autre me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Antoine hocha la tête, mais trop rapidement pour avoir l’air de quelqu’un de posé et de rassuré. Cependant, il fallait qu’il s’adapte. Cela faisait cinq ans qu’il galérait à décrocher la moindre petite interview. Il avait étudié dans les meilleures écoles de journalisme de France, reçues l’aval des meilleurs professeurs qui vantaient son mérite et son écriture avec insistance auprès des journaux nationaux et locaux. Et pourtant, même avec ses diplômes en poche et la reconnaissance de ses pairs, il n’arrivait pas à décrocher un seul contrat stable. Les piges et les reportages miteux au fin fond de la Beauce faisaient partie intégrante de son quotidien. Il louait un petit studio avenue Emile Zola à Paris et se nourrissait de boîtes de conserve en trimant comme un fou pour n’être que railler par ses anciens compagnons étudiants qui s’étaient bien vite rangé dans des travails de fonctionnaires beaucoup plus sécurisants et mieux payés. Lorsqu’il avait eu vent de l’affaire Granger, et du mystère qui entourait les agissements d’Hermione, femme importante et devenue influente auprès de nombreuses célébrités en France, il avait sauté sur l’occasion pour se documenter sur la vie de cette femme qui avait été envoyé six pieds sous terre par les réseaux sociaux et les lecteurs de Voici. Depuis les révélations, d’un certain Harry Potter, homme inconnu de tous, se disant ex-amant et victime d’Hermione, les journalistes se pressaient pour découvrir le passé de cette jeune femme qui n’avait intéressé personne lorsqu’elle était au sommet. Les interviews de cette homme avaient fusées partout sur le net comme dans le presse écrite et audio. Elle était tellement omniprésente qu’Antoine avait l’idée ingénieuse de passer de l’autre côté de la barrière et de prendre contact jours et nuits avec l’avocat et le manager d’Hermione Granger pour faire une interview afin de plaider sa cause. A dire vrai, il n’avait pas encore pris de parti sur cette affaire mais après les aveux de la jeune femme, il ne doutait pas que son papier allait avoir beaucoup plus de retentissement que tous ces feuillets people de ce Dom Juan sortit de nulle part. Mais premièrement, il fallait qu’Hermione parle et pour cela, il avait intérêt à faire ce qu’elle demandait, même si ce ton condescendant lui tapait sur le système. Il sortit donc son dictaphone de sa poche arrière et le posa sur ses genoux. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Avant de commencer, je voudrais savoir ce qui me rend si stupide à vos yeux.  
\- Les gens qui ont oublié qui j’étais sont ceux qui ont été la cause de ma chute et qui s’en sortent grandi aujourd’hui. Ceux qui plaident ma cause sont ceux qui sont raillé sur les réseaux sociaux ou ceux qui le font pour amuser la galerie. Si vous voulez réussir dans ce monde, il faut jouer la comédie aussi bien que vous le pouvez. Même si je vous inspire de la sympathie, ce qui m’étonnerait fortement, il vous faut rentrer dans les cases et suivre la tendance comme un pauvre petit mouton. Les recherches que j’ai faites sur vous n’ont pas été très concluantes, donc j’imagine que la gentillesse et la compassion n’ont pas du vous aider à vendre beaucoup de papier ces temps-ci.   
\- Je vois. Vous avez de l’air de quelqu’un d’assez cynique pour votre âge. Des paroles aussi noires ne peuvent être que le fruit de votre descente aux enfers.  
\- Je les prononçais bien avant que toute cette historie sur moi apparaissent. Mais quand vous daignerez allumer votre dictaphone et commencer cette interview, vous pourrez comprendre d’où je viens et ce qui m’a poussé à agir comme je l’ai fait. Arriver à une telle philosophie de vie, aussi noire qu’elle puisse vous paraître, ne vient que lorsque vous êtes confronté à la dureté du monde et à la fausseté des gens qui le composent.

Le ton d’Hermione était moins dur qu’au début de leur conversation. Le timbre de sa voix apparaissait comme nostalgique et Antoine mourrait d’envie d’entendre les révélations de la jeune femme. Il aurait presque pu éprouver de la compassion face au visage radouci de celle qui se tenait assise en face de lui. Il prit un le dictaphone dans sa main gauche, pressa le bouton du haut puis déclara d’une voix ferme et distincte :

« Racontez-moi tout. »


End file.
